Hispania y Lusitania de nuevo
by Sasha Braginsky
Summary: Un error magico conduce a dos de las naciones mas antiguas de Europa a su infancia de nuevo. RusiaxEspaña, HolandaxPortugal


-¡Gibraltar es español, cejotas!

-¡Ni en tus sueños, _spaniard_!

Era una discusión normal entre España e Inglaterra, aun asi Paulo no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro, solo estaban ellos en la sala y como era normal ellos dos tenían que pelearse. En algún momento llegaron a las manos empezando a empujarse entre ellos. Paulo se levanto y agarro a su hermano pero antes de que él hiciera eso, Inglaterra se había retirado y había empezado a hablar un idioma raro.

-¡No! ¡Inglaterra no hagas…

Unos minutos después la puerta de la sala se abrió dejando pasar a Holanda, Rusia y Estados Unidos que miraron lo que se encontraron dentro con cara extrañada. Inglaterra intentaba quitarse de encima a dos niños muy parecidos solo con la diferencia de la longitud del pelo.

-Estaros los dos quietos ¡Ahora mismo!

Alfred se acercó a su pareja y cogió a los niños en brazos, abrió los ojos sorprendido al descubrir esos dos pares de esmeraldas mirándoles directamente. Los niños se revolvieron en los brazos del rubio, no les gustaba que les cogieran en brazos, solo su madre podía hacer eso.

-¡Suéltanos!

-¡Déjanos en el suelo!

-¿Dónde esta el viejo?

-¿y donde estamos?

Los niños se removieron los brazos sin estarse quietos y sin parar de preguntar hasta que el rubio se canso de que le dieran patadas y los dejo en el suelo, en seguida los dos hermanos se abrazaron quedándose juntos y mirando a los componentes de esa pequeña reunión improvisada. Rusia y Holanda reconocieron esos ojos jades, esas esmeraldas que conocían tan bien ambos dado que pertenecían a las personas que amaban. Vincent se agacho a la altura de los niños y miro al de pelo largo, los niños eran prácticamente iguales, pero quería asegurarse de que ese era su Paulo.

-Lindo

El niño se sonrojo de golpe y miro a otro lado diciendo cosas en latín antiguo. Holanda sonrió suavemente y acaricio la cabeza del menor, aunque en verdad era mucho mas mayor que él. Rusia miraba a su sol, le parecía lindo transformado en niño, pero si estaba asi no podría hacer cosas bonitas con él, el hispano miro al eslavo y le sonrió como solo él sabia hacer, Ivan sonrió al pequeño y le acaricio el pelo igual que habia hecho su cuñado antes. Lo habia decido quería tener un pequeño sol con su sol y que fuera igual que Antonio, pero para eso tenia que volver a ser mayor, miro a su cuñado y ambos asintieron, era lo bueno de ambos, se entendían sin decirse nada y mas si eso tenia que ver con sus ibéricos. Se acercaron a Inglaterra y lo miraron serios, el ingles solo pudo tragar duro, que poco le gustaba cuando esos dos se compinchaban.

-Queremos que vuelvan a ser grandes de nuevo

-Y pronto

-_Yes_

Ambos rubios asintieron y miraron donde estaban los niños, pero estos ya no estaban allí. Ambos salieron a correr por los pasillos de la ONU ¿Dónde podrían estar esos dos pequeños? No era bueno que dos niños inocentes estuvieran por ahí sueltos.

Lo que no sabían esos dos es que los ibéricos no eran del todo niños inocentes y mucho menos angelitos como se pensaban el neerlandés y el ruso, si se habían escapado de esa sala tan rara era porque querían gastar una trastada al viejo Roma, pero no sabían donde podía estar

-_Frater _¿Dónde estamos?-pregunto el pequeño Antonio de la mano de su hermano mayor

-No se…todo es muy raro, no se parece a la casa del viejo, _frater_

Los dos niños anduvieron por los pasillos del edificio de la mano hasta dar con la espalda de una mujer de pelo largo y moreno. Paulo tiro un poco de su falda para llamar su atención.

Hungría sintió como alguien tiraba de su falda y se giro para ver a dos niños pequeños vestidos solo con una camisa que le quedaba grande, sonrió encantada por lo moe que se veían esos dos niños que no conocía de nada pero eran tan lindos. Los cogió en brazos reconociendo esos ojos jade ¿serian familiares de los ibéricos?

-¿Quiénes sois?

-Yo soy Lusitania y él es Hispania

Hungría se sorprendió, esos eran los nombres antiguos de Antonio y Paulo. Al ver que tanto el holandés como el ruso venían tras los niños supo que sin lugar a dudas que esos dos eran los ibéricos que por alguna razón habían terminado de niños, la mujer sonrió tenia que reunir a su comité y aprovechar para hacer multitud de fotos a los niños, no todo los días dos de las naciones mas antiguas del viejo continente se volvían niños.

Minutos después, Alemania miraba incrédulo a los niños que estaban jugando con kumajiro, el cual habia sido prestado amablemente por Matthew, los niños abrazan al osito blanco con cariño, nunca habían visto un oso blanco y menos un cachorrito.

-Bien…que alguien me explique porque la península ibérica son niños…

Toda la sala se giro a mirar al ingles, estaba claro que habia sido él, al igual que estaba claro que no pretendía eso y que lo habia hecho sin querer, aun asi eso no era una excusa para las parejas de los dos ibéricos que ya estaban planeando que hacerle sino se le ocurría la forma de volver a los ibéricos de nuevo a su forma adulta.

-Francia ¿Qué haces mirando cada dos por tres a los niños? Pareces nervioso o algo-pregunto el canadiense

-Es que…temo que vayan a hacer algo

-No creo que hagan nada, si son los dos como dos angelito-contradijo Bélgica mirando a los niños

-No sabéis lo que decís…-susurro el francés sabiendo demás como era los ibéricos cuando eran niños y precisamente angelitos no era la descripción apropiadas para ellos, él se habia criado con los dos chicos y sabia que si estaban solos demasiado tiempo terminarían haciendo de las suyas.

Y efectivamente, el francés tenia razón, los niños se habían aburrido de jugar con el oso polar y ahora se disponían a gatear por debajo de la mesa donde estaban sentadas las naciones discutiendo sobre que hacer con ellos. Los dos niños se pusieron a quitar los cordones y atarlos de nuevo a todos los presentes en la sala, pasando de hacerle eso a las naciones de Holanda y Rusia, por alguna razón que ni ellos conocían no les apetecía que ellos se cayeran.

-Ne, frater ¿salimos ya?-pregunto Antonio sentándose y mirando como su hermano terminaba de hacer el nudo entre los cordones de dos personas.

-Creo que si, pero no se donde esta la salida…-dijo Paulo mientras gateaba hasta donde estaban sentados Holanda y Rusia.

Antonio le siguió, quería sentarse junto al chico eslavo que tenia los ojos violetas, le habia gustado, parecía simpático, su hermano por el contrario buscaba al chico que le habia dicho lindo. Cuando llegaron Rusia y Holanda los cogieron en brazos haciendo que ambos ibéricos se acurrucaran en ellos a gusto. Los chicos se sentían a gusto en esos brazos, se sentían protegidos y seguro además de que no tenían nada de frio en esa postura.

Hungría no pudo aguantar mas e insto a para la reunión, quería llevarse a los ibéricos y vestirlos de muchas cosas y Japón, Bélgica y Taiwán la apoyaban e incluso Francis la apoyaba. Alemania se vio invadido de suplicas y amenazas con la sartén para que les dejaran hacerlo, asi que al final no tuvo mas remedio cuando hasta el propio Italia del Norte se lo pidió. Hungría y Taiwán fueron a llevarse a los niños a pesar de la mala cara que habían puesto los que eran sus parejas y ahora sus protectores, pero los niños se habían agarrado a la camisa de los rubios y se negaban a soltarla, se estaba tan bien ahí acurrucados.

-Si os venís con nosotros os daremos chuches

-¿Cuántas?-pregunto Paulo que ya desde niño tenia ese espíritu de comerciante que habia heredado de su padre, por lo que Antonio solo le miraba esperando que llegara a un buen trato.

-Una para cada uno

-No, mas

-Os daremos dos chuches y un waffle para cada uno-ofreció Emma con su típica sonrisa gatuna

-_Frater_…¿Qué es un gofre?-pregunto Hispania ladeando la cabeza

-No se…pero suena rico, asi que si hay trato

Hungría cogió feliz a los pequeños y salió de la sala junto con el resto de chicas, pero cuando el francés se fue a levantar se dio de bruces contra el suelo al igual que todos los hombres que se intentaban levantar de sus sillas, Holanda y Rusia sonrieron divertidos, pues iba a ser verdad que esos dos eran unos trastos, además al ruso le encanto ver como el americano se caia contra el suelo, eso se lo tendría que recompensar a su sol mas adelante.

Tras un rato sin saber de los niños, Bélgica apareció con los dos pequeños cogidos de la manos, ambos iban vestidos de gatitos, uno de uno negro y otro como uno blanco, todos se quedaron asombrados ante lo monos que se veían esos dos vestidos asi, salieron y entraron varias veces mas vestidos de diferentes cosas, de zorritos, de marineritos, de sirvientas, de conejitos, ante ese disfraz a Holanda casi se le cae la pipa de la boca por lo mono que estaba el luso, y de muchos mas disfraces que consiguieron por ahí.

Despues de un amplio desfile por fin los niños volvieron a la sala vestidos con un mono de color azul típico de los niños pequeños, en el bolsillo central del mono se podía ver el dibujo de un girasol y tenia una camiseta roja, en el caso se Antonio, y el dibujo de una zanahoria y una camiseta verde en el caso de Paulo,. Ambos niños corrieron a refugiarse de nuevo en los brazos de sus protectores, eso si, comiendo las chuches prometidas. La reunión no duro mucho mas y todos se fueron a comer al comedor.

-Rusia…¿sabes que le podríamos dar de comer a lo niños?-pregunto Holanda mientras miraba la comida que habia en el buffet y miraba de reojo a Paulo que estaba distraído, al igual que Antonio, con un conejito de peluche que les habia dejado Holanda.

-No se..-respondió el ruso, iba a decir le dieran unas patatas cuando su hermana mayor apareció y les dejo dos platos de espaguetis en las bandejas-¿y esto nee-san?

-Rusia-chan, a los niños les encanta la pasta, seguro que los niños no son la excepción

Vincent e Ivan intercambiaron una mirada y se encogieron de hombros y fueron con los niños, le dejaron el plato encima de la mesa esperando que los niños comieran, pero al ver que pretendían comer con las manos, suspiraron, deberían darle de comer ellos.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunto el pequeño Hispania mirando a Ivan

-Yo soy Rusia, me llamo Ivan

-Ivan…-sonríe ampliamente-Suena mejor Ivi~

El ruso sonrió al ver que el español siempre volvía a decirle Ivi en la estatura que tuviera, Paulo miro a Holanda demandando lo mismo que su hermano, y este efectivamente, se quedo con el diminutivo de Vin. A veces aprovechando que ni Vin ni Ivi miraban, Antonio y Paulo cogían un puñado de comida y se lo tiraban a alguien de otra mesa, los otros se levantaban a protestar e ir a cagarse en los niños mil veces pero una simple mirada del Reino de Holanda y la Federación de Rusia para que se volvieran a sentar sin decir ni palabra.

La única vez que los niños parecieron unos angelitos fue durante la siesta que se echaron encima de los rubios después de comer en la reunión, Alemania y todos los presentes dijeron sus propuestas en voz baja y esa fue la única reunión tranquila y sin pelea que han tenido en muchos años. Todos temían que pasaría si despertaban a los ibéricos o peor, si los hacían llorar.

Casi terminando la reunión, Paulo abrió los ojos asustados y con lagrimas en los ojos, Holanda lo miro preocupado porque le podía pasar.

-Pau…¿Que te pasa?

-_M-mater…_

Holanda comprendió enseguida que le pasaba a su pequeño luso, lo abrazo fuerte mientras el otro se limpiaba las lagrimas intentando olvidar la pesadilla. Antonio abrió los ojos y miro a Ivan sonriendo, el ruso le devolvió la sonrisa sin dudarlo, se alegraba de que su sol no hubiera tenido una pesadilla, Hispania miro a su hermano y ladeo la cabeza

-¿Pau?

Paulo se separo de Vincent y miro a su hermano como si no le pasara nada, Holanda suspiro, parece que eso de proteger a su hermano y guardarse todo lo para para él le venia desde pequeño a su querido Portugal.

Inglaterra no se habia enterado de nada de la reunión de ese dia, tenia que encontrar la manera de volver adultos a esos dos, sino se enfrentaba a dos enemigos que no le gustaba nada, en verdad, él quería que España se quedara mudo durante un dia, no quería hacerlo pequeño y mucho menos a Portugal que le caía bien. La reunión termino para su desgracia y al no tener resultados, les dijo a los otros dos rubios que le dieran un poco mas de tiempo, se lo concedieron y fueron a la ciudad con los niños.

Paulo y Antonio esperaron en la puerta de la salida, increíblemente para la mayoría, obedientes a lo que habían dicho Ivi y Vinni, mientras estos iban por su ropa de abrigo.

-_Frater_ ¿Qué te parecen Ivi y Vin?

-Se ven simpáticos ¿verdad, Toño?

-Si, no me dan ganas de hacerles bromas ni de chincharlos

-Ni a mi…eso es raro-murmuro Paulo ladeando la cabeza-pero se esta calentito cuando te cogen

-Si~ me gusta~

Los niños no pudieron seguir hablando mucho porque los dos adultos habían venido ya de vuelta con unos abrigos de su talla. Paulo termino vestido con un abrigo de color oscuro de doble botón a los lados, unas orejeras de conejitos blancas y un gorro de lana mientras que Antonio estaba igual que él excepto que sus orejeras era de ositos blancos.

-Creo que les falta algo ¿_da?_

-Yo también lo creo…

Holanda los miro a los dos y luego miro a Rusia, ya sabia que les faltaba a los ibéricos. Se quito su bufanda y la enrolló alrededor del cuello del niño luso haciéndole al final un lazo grande para que no arrastrara la bufanda. Rusia asintió e hizo lo mismo con su pequeño sol. Asi tan abrigados salieron a la calle.

Los niños miraban las luces y los edificios asombrados ¡En Roma no habia nada asi! Todo era nuevo para ellos asi que se cogieron la mano y con la otra mano cogieron a sus respectivos protectores quedando los cuatro unidos. La gente miraba raro a tan insólita escena, no todos los días se ve a dos grandes rubios cogidos de la mano de dos pequeños morenos de ojos verdes. Los ibéricos se metieron rápidamente dentro de una juguetería y empezaron a mirarlo todo con el rubio y el holandés por detrás. Los ibéricos se divirtieron cogiendo una espada de plástico cada uno y enfrentándose en un duelo, después corrieron a la sección de peluche y engancharon dos peluches con forma de oso que se negaron a soltar bajo ningún concepto.

-No, no, tenéis que soltarlos-dijo Holanda que evitaba mirar a Paulo que le miraba con carita de cachorrito para que le comprara aquel osito de color canela del cual se habia encaprichado.

Antonio miraba de la misma forma al ruso abrazando al osito de negro que sostenía en las manos, el ruso suspiro y cogió los dos peluches yendo a comprarlos, Vincent se sintió mal entonces, no lo podía dejar que el ruso pagara un peluche que seria para su chico, asi que le quito el peluche a su cuñado y lo pago.

Ya por fin en el hotel, en la recepción estaba el ingles que miraba nervioso a los dos niños, si no volvían a ser adultos, su vida como nación habría llegado a su fin. Hizo un conjuro y vio como los niños seguían igual, cerro los ojos esperando un golpe de Rusia y Holanda, tenia que pensar algo

-Tendrá efecto por la mañana-dijo rápidamente justamente cuando Rusia y Holanda se estaban repartiendo donde golpearle

-Espero que sea verdad, Arthur

-Porque si no….kolkolkolkolkol

Al llegar al pasillo de sus habitaciones encontraron otro problema, Holanda tiraba de Paulo hacia su habitación mientras Rusia hacia lo mismo con Antonio, pero ninguno de los dos ibéricos se quiso soltar las manos.

-Ellos duermen juntos-dijo Francis al verlos en mitad del pasillo con los dos ibéricos agarrados entre si

Holanda bufo, ¿tendría que compartir cama con el español? Esa idea no le agradaba, aunque fuera estando este de niño no le hacia ninguna gracia. Cogió a Paulo y se metió dentro de la habitación, que tenia una cama bastante grande de matrimonio, colocaron a los niños en medio y se fueron a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente Rusia y Holanda se despertaron primeros, como era normal y vieron que donde ayer habia dos niños pequeño, hoy habia dos adultos durmiendo abrazos con las camisas que ayer les dejaron para dormir, las cuales les seguían quedando enormes.

Los dos rubios se quedaron observando a sus ibéricos hasta que estos despertaron frotándose los ojos de forma adorable

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-¿Por qué estamos en la misma habitación?

-¿Por qué llevamos vuestras camisas?

-Y lo mas importante…¿Por qué nos miráis como si fuerais franceses?

-Conejito-dijo Holanda cogiendo a Paulo que aun abrazaba a su peluche de oso

-Mi sol-abrazado a Antonio dentro de la cama que al igual que su hermano abrazaba al oso

Holanda y Rusia asintieron, cada uno iba a hacerles muchas cosas bonitas a su ibéricos, Holanda salió de la habitación pero antes de eso, los hermanos intercambiaron una mirada clara…

"_algo me da que vamos a estar en cama muuucho tiempo"_

…_._

_Espero que os haya gustado w_


End file.
